High In The Sky
by EdenLeeRay
Summary: Tracy and Evie hanging out in Tracy's room, high on drugs. Until Tracy's mother arrives on the scene. One long scene shot. Contains; Swearing and drug use. If you dont like it, dont read. I dont own Tracy, Evie and Mel and the movie 'Thirteen'


**"This is good shit, Evie" Tracy says laying down on her double bed holding a spliff in one hand.**

_Tracy was once a stright A student, so nice, kind and sweet. But now a damage girl who's brain is on drugs all the time with her bad best friend, always out drinking and stealing from shops and people. Also having Under age sex with guys which are twice more older then they are. But they dont care._

**Tracy sits up with the spliff in her mouth between her lips she turns round lays on her tummy. Her short blonde hair is messy, her eyes are wide and stonned. The clothes shes wearing is a tight black short belly top with long sleeves and tight low jeans showing her thong off from behind. Tracy takes a deep drag off the spliff inhales before blowing the thick smoke out. She passes the spliff to her best friend, Evie who is sitting on the floor.**

_Evie the most poplaur girl in school. So beautiful and sexy at the same time. Always out drinking with her girlfriends, getting high and doing crimes, she doesn't have a care in the world about it. Even that means having underage sex with guys who are much older then her, then yes she doesn't care._

**Evie smirks as she takes the spliff from Tracy she takes a huge hit off it giggling feeling the rush inside her. Her long brown hair in two plaits, like Tracy her eyes are wide and stonned. Evie's clothes aren't even better. A red and white strippy tight low cut vest which shows her bra straps and alot of her tummy and very tight jeans. Evie also has her thong showing, her G-string. Evie takes another puff before handing it back to Tracy.**

**Tracy takes a long drag of the spliff, enjoying it. Until theres a loud knock on her door. "Shit" Tracy hisses as sits up and then putting the spiff out on the small side which is next to her bed. Evie gets up from the floor and hides the bag of already made spliffs under Tracy's pillows before sitting on the bed. Tracy uses sprays to get the rid of the smell of weed.**

**The sound of knocking is heard again, Tracy gets off the bed sighing in annoyence. She answers the door, opening it seeing its her mother Mel at her door.**

**"What? What do you want, mother?" Tracy demends.**

**"Trace.. i been calling you and Evie for dinner for a hour ago, why you not answering?" Mel asks.**

**"Ignoring you" Tracy shot right back, hurting Mel hard but chooses to ignore Tracy's nasty behaviour.**

**"Trace, dont talk to me back like that. What you been doing?" Mel asks.**

**"Nothing!" Tracy says.**

**"Trace i know you been doing something, what is it?" Mel says.**

**"Mum never you fucking mind, alright? Just fucking keep out of it" Tracy says.**

**Mel could tell Tracy and Evie been doing drugs but Tracy wouldn't admit it.**

**"You been doing drugs, haven't you? Haven't you?!" Mel says.**

**"What if i have? What are you doing to do? Huh? What are you going fucking do about it? Send me to dads? cause that wont fucking help! I dont give a shit, you cant tell me what to do, mother! so i guest you fucking get use it!" Tracy yells at her mum.**

**Mel is completly silent she is shocked, upset and very pissed off. But more upset.**

**Trace... this isn't you.." Mel finally says as tears comes down her cheeks**

**"This is me, me, me, ME, ME!" Tracy yells.**

**Evie is laughing in the background not helping at all.**

_Evie has changed Mel's little girl into a __**Monster.**_

**Tracy's eyes are still stonned looking she looks right back her mother, not caring if she hurts her own fresh and blood. Her mother.**

**"Trace, please stop" Mel begs her drugged daughter.**

**Tracy just laughs in her face. "Good night, mother!" Then Tracy slams her door in Mel's face she walks back to her bed, sitting on it she pulls out the bag of already made spliffs from underneath her pillow she pulls 2 spliffs out putting one in her mouth between her lips and hands Evie her other one, who takes it putting in her own mouth. Tracy grabs her lighter from the side table she lights up her spliff and Evie's. Before dumping the lighter back it was.**

**Both of them lay back on the bed with their splifs.**

**"Mothers, huh?" Evie says.**

**"Mothers are a fucking drag" Tracy says.**

**They both take a hit of their spliffs inhaling, blowing the thick smoke in the air. The room is filled with smoke. Together Tracy and Evie feel like ****They Are High In The Sky.**

**END.**

**(Author Note- It turned better then i thought! I might do more 'Thirteen Stories' :) Not completly sure yet)**


End file.
